


Offers Untaken

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s02e22 The Wire, M/M, basically a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: I made that scene with drunk Garak in The Wire even gayer.





	Offers Untaken

“I think it’s a little noisy in here,” Julian said quickly, pulling Garak’s attention away from Quark. He took the bottle from the bar. He had to lure Garak out of Quark’s and into the infirmary, and when in doubt Julian tended to fall back on his charm. “I prefer to drink somewhere quiet.”

“An excellent idea,” Garak responded eagerly. “We’ll go to my quarters.” Julian’s gaze slid down Garak’s face to the Cardassian’s hands, which were sliding a cork into the bottle Julian held.

Julian was struck with the thought that this was the absolute worst time for him to become fully aware of how close he and Garak were and how much he wished he could take Garak up on his invitation.

 


End file.
